


Two Weeks After

by MissDilemma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sanscest - Freeform, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDilemma/pseuds/MissDilemma
Summary: Sans has a secret that Red just found out. Time to have a talk.





	Two Weeks After

Sans sat up in bed, reading The Theory of Everything by Stephen Hawking. There were so many science books that had been written on the surface that he had to catch up on. He’d avoided this one for a couple years – mostly because it was popular and Sans had an aversion to the main stream. But the time had come and he was reading it. 

And it was boring as all hell. 

“Uh... sweetheart?” Sans looked up from the boring book to see his bonefriend (heh) standing in the doorway to the master bathroom. His face was oddly vacant, his sockets lacking eye lights as he looked down at the floor. Sans furrowed his brow. 

“Everything okay, babe?” 

The eye lights returned as Red blinked and looked to Sans. His jaw clenched and he lifted the hand that had been resting at his side. And in between his bones was – 

Sans thought he had throne that away. And buried it under tissues and used cotton swabs. But Red was holding it right in his hand, between his porcelain bones. That tiny little stick that was too far away for Sans to read, but he knew it had two lines on the little screen. 

Sans wished he could go back to reading his book. 

Red just looked at him, his face tight and his eye lights shaking with static. “When were you gonna tell me about this?” He asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice but failing miserably as it cracked. Sans folded his hands in shame. “If you were going to tell me at all-“

“I was going to tell you,” Sans said, rubbing his forearms out of nerves. “... Eventually.”

Red walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He held the test in both hands now. “So ‘s not a prank?” Sans shook his head. “This is legit.” Sans nodded. “When’d ya do this?” Sans looked down at the cover of his book, rubbing his thumbs on the shiny texture, wanting any kind of escape from this moment. 

“Monday.”

Red took a deep breath. Sans recognized the sound. His therapist had told him to take deep breaths to control his anger. Sans didn’t feel scared when Red breathed like that, but it let him know how his partner was feeling. Let him know when to watch his words. “So...” Red cleared his throat. “You’ve known ‘bout this for a week?”

Sans winced prematurely. “... Last Monday.” Red visibly stiffened. “Are you-“

Red raised a hand and Sans swallowed back his words. “You’ve known for two weeks?”

“... twelve days, but yeah.” 

“Why were ya waitin’?” He asked. And for the first time Red set those searing red eye lights on Sans. He felt his defenses crumble under that stare, and his sockets started to water. 

“I...” Sans shrugged, and his voice lost all fortitude. “I don’t know.”

Red’s intensity disappeared like a candle going out. He put the test down on the duvet and crawled over to Sans. Sans let him hug his shoulders. He was shaking, and he wanted to be steadied. “You’re okay sweetheart. You can talk to me.” He gave Sans the space to breathe and sat beside him, rubbing his back. “What’s going on in your head?”

“My ecto body wouldn’t go away.”

“That’s not too unusual,” Red said. “You sported around the blue plump for a week before.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t make it leave. We’d have sex or I’d use my magic on other things, but the body wouldn’t go. I talked to Alphys. And she said... she said I should check, just to be sure.” 

“And it was positive,” Red said. Sans nodded. “So why didn’t you tell me then and there?”

“I... I don’t know. I didn’t know how you’d react.” A tear feel down Sans’s cheek bone without his permission and he wiped it away. “We both have weird dad stuff, but yours was...”

“I won in the bad dad department.” 

Sans actually chuckled. They had always joked about whose Gaster was worse. “I know I have hang ups about father stuff, and what my dad did was almost nothing in comparison to yours so... I thought you’d be-“

“Not totally stoked to father a kid with you?” He asked, summing up Sans’s fears. Sans nodded. Red shook his head. “You’re such an idiot.”

Sans stared nervously at his partner. Red could read Sans like a book, but Sans almost never knew what Red was thinking. And in this moment, he was terrified. 

And then he was dumbfounded when Red grabbed the sides of his skull and planted a soft kiss to his teeth. It was a nice embrace, but Sans was just confused. He pushed him away. “I... I don’t get it?”

“You’re dumb,” Red said. “Stupid, moronic, had a lapse in that smart smart brain of yours.” He tapped his finger on Sans’s cranium. 

“I don’t-“

“I love you, you fucking adorkable dummy. How could I be anything but completely ecstatic about raising a kid with you?” Sans was completely shocked by Red’s exuberance. Tears of relief ran down his cheek again and Red chuckled, wiping them away. “Were you really that scared? Oh, sweetheart.” Red took him into a hug again. Sans slowly hugged him back. 

“So... you’re not mad?”

“Well, you didn’t trust me enough to tell me you were pregnant with our child, so I’m a little pissed, not gonna lie.” Sans could hear the humor in his voice. “But I’m not mad that you’re pregnant.”

Sans was relieved. He was more than relieved. He was completely and utterly whole. He had been nervous for so long. He had felt sick at the prospect of this moment, and it had gone so smoothly. It was okay. Red wasn’t mad. Red wasn’t scared. Red would be with him through this. 

Sans wasn’t one to cry, but he openly bawled into his partner’s shoulder. Red shushed him, rubbing his back and rocking him slowly. “You’re okay, sweetheart. We’re okay. We’re better than okay, cause we’re gonna be the best damn parents to that soulling.” Sans nodded, appreciating the reassurance. “They’re gonna be a complete punmaster. Gonna drive their uncles absolutely bonkers.” Sans gripped red’s back, taking a final sniff to collect himself. He pulled away and wiped his cheek. “Can you see it yet?”

“Hm?”

“The soulling. They glow through skeleton’s ectobodies.”

Sans furrowed his brow. “How do you know that?”

“My dad may have been an asshole, but he taught us skeleton biology while he was around.” Red winked. “Honestly, you shoulda asked me instead of Alphys. Persistant ecto body is the first sign of impregnation.” Sans blushed.

“I get it, I shoulda talked to you sooner.” Red kissed him. 

“It’s okay, I can help ya now. Now, show me the soulling.” 

Sans lifted his pajama shirt. It had hid his ecto stomach well, but now his flesh was exposed. It was a translucent blue, the same color as his magic. It was rotund and smooth, like dry gelatin, lighter on the edges and bluer towards the middle. He was still relatively flat. He was early on after all. But sure enough, in the middle of his abdomen was a little bright grain of rice, shining like mars as it had the same little red tinge. Red cooed and leant forward, putting his hand flat on his lover’s stomach.

“Oh, oh look at the little starlight. They’re shining so brightly.” He looked up at Sans, those little Red pin pricks with a point on the bottom and a divot on the top – tiny little hearts that Sans had only seen a handful of times. “They’re gonna be so strong Sans. Just like you.”

That compliment, Red’s eyes... Sans had been so full of nerves and fear and worry that in this moment, when Red just gave him love, assurance... he was happy. And he had a bright future in mind for their child. 

Sans bent over and hugged Red’s head. He didn’t trust his voice, so he just let whatever magic he could allow to flow out of him and into his lover. Red chuckled and wrapped his arms around the trunk of Sans’s abdomen, right around the ecto body, encompassing the soulling. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a bunch of pics in the undertale fandom, but this is the first one I'm posting in honor of a discord server I just joined. Baby steps (get it?!)


End file.
